


Our last summer.

by Eternalflameforeverburns



Category: Mamma Mia! (2008)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 14:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15439056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternalflameforeverburns/pseuds/Eternalflameforeverburns





	Our last summer.

Bill had died. He was now away with Donna.  
Both of them, gone from the world for good. 

Harry sighed as he sat in the bar at the love of his life's funeral, tears pouring down his face.

"Dad?"

He looked up, noticing Sophie and smiled a little as she wiped his tears with her fingers. 

"It'll be alright soon enough.. I promise."

"I know it will sweetheart, I have you."

The blonde grinned, hugging father number 3's waist for a moment or two.

"Tell me something about him, how long had you known him for?"

"Years.. and years sweetheart."

The summer air was soft and warm  
The feeling right, the Paris night  
Did it's best to please us  
And strolling down the Elysee  
We had a drink in each cafe  
And you  
You talked of politics, philosophy and I  
Smiled like Mona Lisa  
We had our chance  
It was a fine and true romance

Bill had stayed with him, even though he could've gone around the world. They'd run away together. He'd only just seen Donna off, having had a one nighter with her to lose his virginity.  
It had only been a few more nights when he'd met his old best friend again and realised.. how deeply in love with him he'd been.  
Realised he was gay.  
Bill made him smile like a Cheshire cat.. he'd been the love of his life.  
His soul mate.

I can still recall our last summer  
I still see it all  
Walks along the Seine, laughing in the rain  
Our last summer  
Memories that remain

He remembered his kisses.  
The way he felt whenever he was around him.  
Holding hands.

"..He was someone incredible sweetheart, your father loved you so much, just as I do."

Harry smiled, gently pressing a kiss to Sophie's forehead.


End file.
